chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrel Hagen
Name: Tyrel Hagen *'Occupation:' Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy *'Born:' 253.M41 *'Status:' Commands Battlefleet Deus of the Imperial Navy from the Emperor-class Battleship Unbreakable. *'Background:' Tyrel Hagen is a self-made man of low birth and even lower expectations. He was taken into the Imperial Navy just before the Ionian Crusades. He served as one of the thousands of loaders, when the bridge of the ship where he was serving was taken out by an enemy salvoe. He managed to singlehandedly rally over 200 loaders of his compartment and persuade techpriests to manually aim the guns. They had just one shot and they managed to cripple enemy vessel before it managed to finish them off. For this achievement he was given an opportunity to study in officer academy on Inaria, which he finished with a rank of Senior Leutenant. From there he started climbing career very fast and soon found himself in command of the whole Imperial Navy in Sector Deus. However because of his low birth he is in constant danger of being replaced by someone more "worthy" if he fails to serve his current masters. *'Motivation:' Maintaining the status quo, pleasing the Nobility. and opposing injustice. Finding a suitable bride. *'Affiliation:' Imperial Navy, Ionian Veterans *'Assets: '''Entirety of Battlefleet Deus. Recent History Aside from the massive amount of work required to command the day-to-day operations of a Sector Battlefleet, he was often completing various assignments for then-Sector Lord Larion Ursus and other high Imperial authorities. For some reason he feels a sympathy towards Ghosts of Retribution, having readily befriended them when they first came to the Sector in 309.M41. In recent years Lord Admiral Hagen has been attempting to fine a suitable highborn woman of Sector Nobility to marry. However - despite his admirable history and high rank - overcoming the stigma of his low birth is difficult. In 346.M41 Lord Admiral Hagen commanded Battlefleet Deus in the decisive Battle of Kallemuth, where he bested a Dark Eldar raiding fleet that had been plagueing Sector Deus for several years. '353.M41' Lord Admiral Hagen celebrated his 100th birthday in 353.M41 on a party yacht on the crystal blue oceans of Kinteros. However a small group of servitors serving at the party were possessed by a rogue psyker and began attempting to kill every guest present. Fortunately the Chapter Master of the Ghosts of Retribution was present at the party and he destroyed the servitors, though not before they had butchered a pair of unfortunate party guests. The rogue psyker - a female witch - evaded capture, and the Inquisition and KSP (Kinteran Secret Police) began investigating while Hagen himself suddenly became very hard to contact, likely in hiding after what may well have been an assassination attempt on him. '355.M41' In 355.M41 Chapter Master tracked Lord Admiral Hagen to the world of Karn Dereg, where he was discovered hiding with an entire Death Cult of over two thousand that he had personally hired to protect and conceal him. The Cult of Mourning - as they were known - had kept him hidden for over a year. Chapter Master - through the newly contacted Punisher Squad - learned of the Cult's location and made personal contact with Hagen. After making contact with Hagen the Lord Admiral said that he had been making inquiries into the suspicious goings-on of extremely high ranking people and it had resulted in the despatch of assassins upon him, including the one who attacked his birthday celebrations. Almost immediately after Chapter Master's arrival the Cult's temple was attacked by an Eversor Assassin entitled 'Anarxio. Anarxio reaped an absolutely devastating toll upon the Cult of Mourning as they attempted to stop him from reaching Hagen, while Chapter Master hastily called in reinforcements from the 7th Company on Pax Sepulchrum above. The reinforcements managed to keep the Eversor distracted and push him away enough that Lord Admiral Hagen could evacuate on a Thunderhawk. At that moment another assassin made himself known - the Vindicare known as Ceiron. From a distant vantage point he shot at Hagen as he moved between the temple and the Thunderhawk but the Lord Admiral was saved by Chapter Master's archeotech digi-ring force field, that he had given to Hagen to wear earlier. At that point both Imperial Assassins broke away and retreated, and the Space Marine forces fell back to the Strike Cruiser, though Ceiron contacted Chapter Master to inform him that they would not - they could not - stop hunting Hagen. '''359.M41 In 359.M41 during the Coup against Larion Ursus in which Hagen was directing the Imperial Navy against the incumbent Sector Lord, the Vindicare Ceiron contacted Chapter Master in an attempt to strike a deal for Hagen. However Anarxio simultaneously boarded the Aspera Dominus in search of Hagen, but after a brief, bloody battle the Eversor fled, realising his targer was not on the vessel. Following this Chapter Master contacted Drey Kasting and the High Lords of Terra and managed to get Hagen's assassination order permanently suspended (though not cancelled). Kasting also revealed why Hagen was officially put on the death list. Apparently he had been dealing in minor sorcery when he accidentally tapped into classified HLoT comminucations. Hagen then admitted to Chapter Master that he had indeed been dabbling in sorcery in an attempt to foresee any assassination attempts on himself from Larion Ursus. He apologised profusely and Chapter Master made him destroy any sorcerous materials he possessed and swear not to practice such dark arts again. He was also ordered to report to the Tombstone for one week every year to undergo tests of purity. Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperium Category:Ionian Veterans